Revelation
by NaomieHale
Summary: Short story. Luna spills Hermione's secret. Follows Hermione's and Severus' life after Hogwarts. Severus is OOC [Hermione, Severus] added a new chapter, now 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Would really love your feedback!  
Everything, except the plot, is JK Rowlings ideas etc.  
**

After a long day teaching Hogwart's students, Hermione traipsed the floors and stairs down to the dungeons. As she entered the quarters she shared with her husband, a certain Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, she was short of falling asleep. Being out in the night before to gather some moonweed with him, she didn't sleep very much.

Indeed, she had been very tired the past few weeks, though she didn't know the reason. But she had a slight suspicion as she had forgotten her contraceptive potion one time.

After being admitted to her chambers, she collapsed on the nearest couch, closing her eyes to give her head not another reason to ache.  
Her husband, sitting in the opposite chair near the fireplace, slowly lowered his magazine and inspected her for a second.  
Not shortly afterwards, he thrust a headache and a pepper-up potion in her hand. Hermione hadn't even registered that he moved. Grateful, she swallowed the potions.

"Thank you, Severus. How was your day?", she murmured slowly.

"Wonderful. A Hufflepuff dunderhead blew up his cauldron and I had to give detentions to some Gryffindors for trying to sneak some ingredients out of the classroom."

Hermione opened one eye and looked at her husband. He was smirking, of course. He loved giving detentions to Gryffindors. Nothing much has changed since her own school days at Hogwarts.

"So tell me," Severus said, "why are you so tired you nearly collapsed on the floor?"

"I don't know. I had so many NEWT's to over watch, I think I just worked my body to exhaustion", Hermione answered, turning around so her back was to Severus.

Severus looked unconvinced. He knew his wife was a strong, capable witch who hadn't had any problems conduction the practical Transfiguration exams the previous years. Something was amiss. But he was sure, Hermione would tell him soon if there was something important happening. Nevertheless, he was a little bit restless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening, Severus laid alone in bed, reading another potions journal while Hermione was out with Ginny and Luna, celebrating the former's Quidditch win of the last weekend.

At the same time in a fancy bar in Diagon Alley, a shocked Hermione was staring at Luna, who was sitting across her. They had been talking about the latest news of their former classmates when the blonde woman congratulated Hermione out of the blue. Hermione and Ginny shared a curious look, wondering why Hermione was congratulated when the obvious reason to celebrate was Ginny's last win.

Luna watched them with glistening eye, smiling slightly. "Oh my…. I'm so sorry Hermione. If I had known that you don't know it yet, I would not have said anything. But really, you must invite me for the christening."

Even though Luna had become a little more down-to-earth after the war, she surprised her friends from times to times with her unnatural statements.

Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, was thinking and concluding very fast. And then, if someone had cast a petrificus totalus on her, she couldn't move. Like an ice rock, she sat between her lively friends; Ginny asking a million questions to Luna. And then Hermione had the feeling that something wasn't right. She couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs and her vision blurred. Ginny shot her a concerned look - and then everything got black around her.

Ginny and Luna rushed into action as their friend fainted. Luna slowly lowered Hermione onto the floor while Ginny cast a "Rennervate" on her friend.

The first thing, Hermione could feel, was the hard wooden floor under her back. And then her friends were in her vision. A slightly panicked Ginny Weasley gestured wildly, while Luna ran some diagnostic spells over Hermione. She couldn't move yet.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Ginny shouted right into her ear, "we send a Patronus to Severus. He will be here shortly."

Hermione could only blink once. Ginny took that as an understanding.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Everything is ok. Severus will be here. Oh my god, Severus will be here. What will I tell him? He will be so angry. Oh god. Hermione breathe in! What will I say to him because of the…_

Suddenly, there was another presence in the room. A furious Severus Snape had apparated straight into their secluded area and was now stalking towards her.

He kneeled down next to her and carefully propped her back a little bit up. Severus took her chin into his large, comforting hands and lifted her head so she had to look him into his eyes.

"He is scared", Hermione thought-  
and then he was in her mind, looking through the memories of the past few hours. Hermione had not the energy to block the man.

A stunned Severus Snape looked at his wife. No wonder she was so tired the whole time. But fainting was so unusual of her. Because she had suspected it, she should have been better prepared to get confronted with the matter. Hell, why couldn't she just plainly tell him?

Nevertheless, he smiled at his wife. She looked a little bit scared but relaxed when he gave her the tightest hug he could give without putting too much pressure on her stomach.

A lonely tear ran down his face as he murmured into her hair.  
"I love you so much, Hermione. I cannot thank you enough for this gift"

"Congratulations Professor Snape", Luna piped up, "I think you should call him Lysander."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The story was actually completed, but I had this idea I needed to write down. So here you go...  
PS: I'm always grateful for response (esp. on grammar as I'm not a native speaker) **

3 years later

Hermione slowly strolled down the way to the dungeons. Very slowly. She dreaded the conversation she would be having with Severus. 'Which was totally illogical' she thought. Sometimes she was surprised that she even considered that Severus would be upset. She scolded herself.

 _Oh my, these hormones are killing me. Thankfully the morning sickness hasn't arrived yet. Well, here we are…_

She opened the door of their chambers. What she saw made her smile. Severus was sitting with their 3-year-old boy Sam on the floor, levitating a small toy snitch in front of them. Sam tried to catch it, but every time Severus put it just out of his reach. The small child looked up to his father and said something silently. Severus just smirked but allowed him to catch the snitch the next time.

Not long after Luna revealed her pregnancy, Hermione and Severus agreed not to name their son Lysander. One person in their family should have a normal name.

Hermione loved seeing her two boys together. Even when Severus was at first concerned with fulfilling his role, he made a great parent. He was always very gentle and protective of his small copy. And Sam looked exactly like his dad – except the nose. 'Thankfully', Severus thought very often. 'No child should have to have my nose. And Hermione's was just perfect.'

"Well, don't you want to join us?" The dark, melodious voice of her husband reached her ears. She registered that she was still standing in the door and moved into their living room.

"Mum. Look what I caught for you." Her son ran towards her and she bent down to embrace him. "Thank you, sweetie. Did it take long for you?"

"No. I caught it at first try." The little boy smirked. Behind him, his father smirked, too.

"What have I told you about lying, Sam?" he reprimanded his son. It would have been more sufficient if he hadn't been smiling.

"Maybe I needed more tries." Sam looked down, a little bit embarrassed. "but look how golden it is!" His joyous laughter made Hermione happy. Sometimes he was so like Severus. Not only in looks but also in character. Hermione was always happy when he was. 'What joy to be a mother' she often thought when Sam was smiling

"A golden snitch for our golden girl," Severus said, as he came up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

Both parents watched their son as he happily played with his toy. Everything was well.

XXXXXXXXX

After an eventful dinner, they put Sam to bed. He had managed to throw all the peas over Severus. And Severus would have looked absolutely murderous if not for the big smile on his face. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. It was not until a little bit later that she wondered how he did it. Sam had been standing next to her in the kitchen while the plate with the peas sat next to Severus on the table. She looked over to her husband who was – of course – already watching her.

"Magic?" she silently said.

"I think so." he mouthed back.

And because she was proud mother and liked to spoil her boy from time to time, she silently conjured a small chocolate cake for dessert. Sam loved it, even if he didn't quite know what he had done to deserve this treat.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus already laid in bed, propped up on his side with a book and reading glasses. He waited for his wife. He was so excited about Sam using magic and he wanted to talk about it. With her. The most wonderful human being who gifted him with a son. He was much happier and smiling more often after the war.

Every ten or so seconds he looked over to the bathroom door behind which Hermione was getting ready for bed. 'And of course,' he thought, rolling his eyes 'today she needs to take extra time.'

Meanwhile, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look very different from non-pregnant-times. She couldn't think of a better term. 'One thing to look up in the library.' she thought. Nevertheless, her belly was a little bit more rounded.

Giving her some mental back up talking, she exited the bathroom and slid onto the bed next to Severus.

As soon as she was on the bed, a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her back into his chest. Exhausted, she rested her head on his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it with me before Luna spills the secret again? Or maybe it would be more equal if Ginny was given this honour this time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione tried to sound innocent. Severus only raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to answer her question.

"My dear, I'm the headmaster of this school. Do you think that my wife could go undetected into to the Hospital Wing and have a private meeting with Poppy and I wouldn't notice? As I received no emergency note to rush there I suspected this meeting was on a different matter than a broken leg. Am I right?"

"Uhm… well…," Hermione started "what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me the truth."

If Hermione wouldn't have been so nervous of how to break the news to her husband she would have noticed that he already knew. Why else would he have brought up Luna? His right hand slowly travelled to her stomach, covering it lightly.

Inwardly, Severus smirked. It did her well to squirm a little bit. She should have told him rather sooner than later. After the disaster of the last time, when she fainted, he looked up every book on pregnancy he could find. And he started to look for certain … symptoms… his wife could have.

In the last few weeks, he had noticed that she put on slightly more weight. Well, she was eating more. But he thought it better not to comment on it. Otherwise, there could have been a terrible argument with Hermione crying in the end, thinking he didn't find her attractive anymore.

As if this would ever happen. But he learned from her previous pregnancy and Severus was a smart man.

"Uhm… so… do you, do you remember when we talked about our family?" Hermione started again. "Well… and do you remember Ginny… yeah you know Ginny, right? And she … well… she and Harry, they … decided to … uhm ..."

Severus decided to free her from her agony. He interrupted her.

"I know you're pregnant again, my love. Nothing to stress yourself about. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

For a short moment, Hermione was totally perplexed. He knew! And nonetheless wanted her to explain everything. If she wouldn't love him so much she would have given him a good verbal beating down.

"Oh, ok." was the only response he got from his wife. _If he knows, everything will be alright._

"Just sleep now. It's late. We'll talk more tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

17 years later

"Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you!"

The voice of her daughter rang through the house. At the same moment Abigail ran through the door of the living room, Hermione looked up from her very interesting book on magical creatures.

"Well honey, what's so important?" Hermione asked, eyeing her daughter's light pink dress. Usually, Abigail was more the jeans – and – boots – type. Suspiciously, she rose to go over to her daughter. Once she stood before her, she noticed the makeup and the beautiful hairstyle. Smiling lightly, she went around Abigail and viewed her daughter's work. She looked lovely. As she had been a girl at that age herself, Hermione quickly deduced what the important matter to talk about was. Trusting her daughter, she sat back on the couch and waited for her husband.

It didn't take long for Severus to rush in the living room in the same manner as his daughter. Taking a quick glance at his daughter, and then a second, longer one, he stopped dead in the tracks. He had not been a teacher for so long to not know how this dressing up looked like. Suspiciously, he looked over to his wife. She tried to make a neutral face but failed miserably. Her eyes were glistening and shining in happiness.

"What's so important I have to interrupt my work?" asked Severus.

"Me, of course," Abigail said proudly.

"Except you." He mumbled as he sat down next to his wife. Hermione grabbed his right hand and hold on tight. She knew what was about to come. And she knew how her husband would most likely react. Grabbing his wand hand was a means to stop him, but she also knew, that he couldn't really be stopped from doing something stupid if he wanted to do so.

Even after so many years of marriage, he was still sometimes overreacting.

Her daughter was a proud Ravenclaw. But at this moment, Hermione wished that she would concentrate on her courage.

Standing before her parents, Abigail wretched her hands. She knew what she had to say to them. It was only fair. _And it would be better if her father would find out beforehand. Afterwards, he would most likely harm the boy. Or me…_

"So, you might have heard about the new bookshop opening in Diagon Alley today, didn't you?" Abigail started. Hermione nodded approvingly; Severus kept his poker face.

"And this boy, well, he asked me if I wanted to go there with him and spend the afternoon together."

Severus tensed noticeably.

"And I said yes."

Years later, Hermione would remember this moment as a scene of utter chaos. Severus leapt up from the couch and stalked over his daughter to _tell_ her his opinion of her dating. His daughter, meanwhile, took small steps back, stumbling slightly. And suddenly, her son busted through the door, yelling something about visitors.

Hermione sighed. She was never fond of casting spells on her family but she had to. First, there was a muffliato, then a new spell invented by her. The morabor spell slowed the movements of every person down. Everything now seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her husband threw her spell off in a mere matter of seconds. But the implication was well understood by him, so he just reached forward and grabbed his daughter at her arms, preventing her fall.

When the whole family was situated again. Hermione asked Abigail who her date was.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

And then, turning herself towards Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy"

Severus just groaned, resting his head in his hands. Hermione put one hand on his back, comforting him silently. She understood that he was a protective man and he loved his daughter more than everything in the world. She would always be his little girl who climbed on trees, helped him with harmless potions or learned reading with his potions journals. In his opinion, she wasn't ready to date.

"Abigail, dear," Hermione got up, "you know that it's impolite to let a visitor wait."

Smiling at her daughter, she shooed her out of the living room. But before she could close the door to trap Severus and Sam inside, her husband rushed out and into the corridor.

Scorpius Malfoy was standing there like a deer in flashlights. Draco Malfoy leant against a wall, not really looking concerned about the welfare of his son or himself.

And then to the utter surprise of everyone involved, Severus stated "Abi, please have fun today. I heard that the bookshop had a very interesting section on love potions."

Abigail, seizing her opportunity, took Scorpius at his hand and apparated them out.

Severus turned to Draco, but the younger man already held his hands up, signalling he had nothing to do with this scheme. "Well, it could have been a worse guy," Severus thought, "at least I know him. And Draco is still my godson so I can threaten him if something bad happens."

Hermione led Draco into the kitchen, offering some drinks and to catch up with his latest news.

Severus and Sam stood next to each other in the empty corridor.

"Sam. Follow them. Interfere, if he tries to kiss her or worse. I don't want to see her marry anytime soon."

"Of course, Dad, you didn't think I would a fellow Slytherin go by with something like this done to my sister?" Severus didn't feel the need to answer.

Sam apparated out and Severus joined his wife and Draco in the kitchen.


End file.
